


I’ll Make It Up to You

by bygelflinghand



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, F/M, Headcanon for Season 2, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygelflinghand/pseuds/bygelflinghand
Summary: As a mission is planned, Rian doesn’t want Deet to leave. not again.





	I’ll Make It Up to You

It had been a rough trine to say the least. 

Constantly being on the move from Skeksis and Garthim was exhausting. 

The Resistance were currently aboard one of the Sifa Clan’s boats, traveling to a part of Thra that would be hard for Garthim to reach. About 15 Gelfling, including the chosen heroes of Thra stayed on the ship while paladins and other Gelfling spread out across Thra to keep watch. A new war would soon begin. Deet could tell. 

She anxiously twiddled her fingers at the round table, while the rest of the Resistance were debating their next move. They were trying to figure out how to stop the Garthim attacks. It was getting worse and worse. The podlings had been the most recent creatures of Thra to have a horrible taste at what the Garthim were capable of. Deet’s stomach churned when she thought how Hup was feeling about it. He stayed silent at the table, mourning. 

Brea was in charge of the Resistance, a new change since Deet had returned to them, after the Darkening was cleansed from her. Maudra Argot was right. Fine, she would say she was, but changed, was how Deet truly felt. Flashes of the impending vision the Sanctuary Tree showed her replayed in her mind. Deet glanced over at Rian. He normally brought her solace, but not tonight. 

His demeanor was cold. 

“You must be joking.” Rian said aloud, bewildered. 

He wasn’t happy about what was just suggested. 

Gelflings who gathered intel near Ha’rar said that the Garthim would strike the Caves of Grot next. All signs were leading to them. The Garthim hadn’t marked their territory there yet. Thankfully her fathers and brother were moved to Sami Thicket, where Kylan insisted they’d be safe. All who were left of the Grottan Clan would remain with the Spriton Clan until further notice. 

That still didn’t mean the Garthim would stop their raid. 

Brea and some other members thought that Deet could perhaps travel to the Caves of Grot and attempt to reason with them. It was her home after all, and she knew it best. Plus, the Garthim were… familiar with her. 

During her time possessed by the Darkening, the Garthim saw her face many times inside the Skeksis castle, when they used her as an anchor for the Darkening. They had feared her power. 

The only problem was, she wouldn’t have any Gelfling accompany Deet. 

“The Arathim will be there to protect her.” Brea pushed, trying to get him to agree. “They share part of the same DNA, perhaps they could be persuaded.” 

“I’m sure the Arathim will agree, they’ve held us with high honor after our first encounter with the Skeksis.” Gurjin chimed in. His sister Naia nodded in agreement, as well as some other members. 

“And you’re okay with this? You think you can just go alone and reason with them, huh? Ask them for mercy?” Rian asked Deet. He was always soft spoken with her, but his tone reminded her of the first time they met— when he believed she was sent by Maudra Fara to capture him. 

Squabbling was expected during this time and became more frequent as they all felt the pressure, but Rian normally didn’t react like this. 

Deet contemplated before responding. 

“I think the Garthim would recognize me, and if they believe I’m still being controlled by the Darkening, they’ll listen. Maybe we could stop another war before it starts, yes?” She asked, looking around. Did he not believe she could handle the mission on her own? 

“You know I normally wouldn’t suggest sending her alone, but… it’s too much of a risk if someone else goes with her. They have to believe she’s still working by herself, choosing to ask them to stop at her own free will. The Arathim would help, turn the Garthim to our side so that we may live in pe—”

Brea couldn’t finish her sentence before Rian huffed and abruptly left the table. 

Many heads turned towards Deet. She sighed and put her hands on her head. She knew it was a dangerous quest, but what choice did they have? The Garthim wouldn’t stop. Deet could be the key to making them listen. 

Truthfully, Deet wanted to give it a shot. The Garthim were the creatures who kept showing up in her nightmares. The things that were chasing Brea through the forest in her vision. If Deet had the chance to stop her friend from getting hurt, she would. 

“What’s up with him?” Brea said quietly to Deet, eyeing her. 

Deet shook her head, looking back to where he walked. The curtains were closed. Clearly he wanted to be alone. 

…. 

Deet let some time pass before she weaved her way through the giant curtains to find Rian sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“Rian? Can we talk?” 

“Yeah, sure let’s talk. Shall we continue discussing how you want to invade the Caves of Grot on your own without backup, which could very well result in your demise?” 

His sass didn’t go unnoticed. 

“I know it’s not ideal—”

“No it _ isn’t _ ideal. Why risk doing this when you know it’s futile?” Rian questioned, his eyes searching hers for an answer he could understand. 

“How do you know that? Maybe they’ll end up helping us, just like the Arathim, they were able to turn.”

“That was a miracle. I asked the Arathim to join our side out of desperation. Thankfully they hated Skeksis more than Gelfling. Garthim aren’t the same. The Skeksis’ don’t just control Garthim. They _ created _them, those horrid creatures, and they will go after us. Especially you. The Skeksis’ want all Gelfling eradicated, but I know you’re a key target in their eyes and now you no longer hold the power they crave. Going to reason with creatures that share the same mindset as the Skeksis’ is foolish and I think you know that.” 

He had a good point. Still, Deet grew frustrated. Why should he be let off so easy for his actions nearly a trine ago? 

“Then why were you so ready to risk your life and go alone to look for the dual glaive alone in the Caves of Grot against the corrupted Nurlocs when the Darkening was spreading? When I begged you not to because it was too dangerous, and you told me that I should be with the ones I love, because you could manage on your own? Or don’t you remember?”

“That’s different.” He protested.

“How in Thra is it any different?”

They had never spoken to each other like this before. Deet didn’t like it. 

“You had family counting on you to return. If I died then, it wouldn’t have made any difference.” 

Rian’s words hurt Deet. How could he possibly think that? 

“You don’t mean that Rian. What about Brea? Or Gurjin? What about all the Gelfling in the Resistance who looked up to you? What about _ me?_”

He didn’t respond. 

“Rian.” she started to reach for him before he stepped back and turned away. It was the first time he had ever done that. Ignored her touch. 

“Go then, go on your dangerous solo mission, but don’t say I didn’t warn you…”

Deet felt numb. 

She had seen Rian angry before, fuming even, but it was _ never _ directed towards her. 

Deet refused to drop the conversation. She stomped to face him again so they were eye to eye once more. 

“Why don’t you have faith in me?” 

“Do you honestly believe that?”

“Then _ why _ don’t you want me to go?”

_ “Because I can’t lose you too!” _

There it was. The truth. He was scared for her. 

Rian grasped onto her hand. Tears started to spill down his face. 

“I can’t lose you, too.” He repeated. “If I do, I will have lost everything.” 

All of Deet’s anger immediately dissipated. 

“Oh, Rian.” 

She wrapped her arms around him sympathetically. 

“You won’t lose me.” Deet whispered softly in his ear. 

“How do you know that?” He echoed her own words from earlier. 

“I have hope.” She responded. “You could never lose me. You _ have _ me, every part. Just like the dual glaive… the two halves are connected… and together we are one.” She leaned back to look into his bright blue eyes. 

Light had briefly returned to them, before his pupils darkened. 

In a good way. 

His expression changed into something readable. She knew this look better than anyone else, it was reserved just for her. An intense stare full of love and lust. 

Deet sighed. Her fingers lightly grazed his shoulders as his ears went back. 

“Please don’t pull away from me again…” she said, resting her head on his. 

It didn’t take long for her to feel another presence. 

He was hard, his member begging to feel Deet’s love, too. It always greeted her with fondness. After many shared hugs and brushes of death that caused them to be inches apart a majority of the time since they’ve been on this everlasting journey together, Deet concluded that she never failed to make it rise. 

This hadn’t been their first time. Since the Darkening had been removed and the Resistance were on the run, Rian and Deet took any spare moment they could to enjoy stolen kisses, anything to be closer together. 

Deet had never experienced something so private and sacred with anyone else, Rian was the first and only Gelfling to lay his hands on her as intimately as he did, and Deet intended for it to stay that way. The feeling both aroused her and made her feel special— she was the only Gelfling with the privilege of loving Rian, and seeing him in a way that was exclusively for Deet’s eyes only. 

She tightened her grip on his shoulders. A gesture to let him know she couldn’t wait any longer. She craved his touch. She removed her hands and started to tug roughly on the material to get her dress free from her body before Rian reached for her hand, stopping her. 

“Now Deethra… your rump dress is far too lovely to accidentally be torn… it must be handled with care.” She watched as Rian’s gaze trailed down her form, and back up to her lips. 

Tingles shot down every part of Deet’s body when Rian said her full name. Charmily suave as always, it seemed. 

“Hm. You’re right. Would _ you _ like to remove it then?” She asked him, not-too-innocently. 

Rian nudged forward and brushed his lips against hers while toying with the strings on her dress. He was teasing her. 

“So perceptive.” Rian whispered. 

Rian gently started undoing the strings. Slowly and tenderly, he removed her rump dress, then started working his way to her under layers. 

Deet did the same for Rian, piece by piece, and cherished every moment. Other Gelflings might’ve cursed at wearing too many layers but to Deet, she didn’t mind. Every item of clothing was like a piece of his armor being removed. Walls of heartbreak and pain until it was unabashedly Rian. His heart beat fast underneath his bare skin, and below… 

Rian knew how to wield a sword, it only made sense that he handled his nether regions with the same grace and ease. 

The two spent the evening in rapture. 

Deet pleasured Rian profoundly, to remind him that he was well and truly hers. She would never risk losing her life, and what she had with him. Deet only asked him to hold the same ideals. They needed each other. 

“Deet…” Rian elicited a moan, tangling his fingers in her hair. 

His creme skin meshed with her green skin, over and over. 

His strong lips captured hers once more, slipping his tongue into her mouth. The sensation left her eyes half lidded. It was difficult to keep quiet. They didn’t want to wake the others, but each new spot that was explored on each other’s bodies left them wanting to be vocal. 

He briefly stopped to cradle her face, the sweetest sadness clouded his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry about earlier my love…” Rian apologized. “I just couldn’t imagine you alone, not where Skeksis’ or Garthim could easily reach you… _ not again_. I swear to Thra if they ever hurt you… but _ I _ never meant to be so callous. It was to hide my fear, but Deet...” Rian said her name like a prayer as his lips followed down her skin. 

“Deet,” Rian whispered, “I’ll make it up to you. Every day… every night…” he started kissing near her inner thighs. 

Deet held onto him for support as he made her invoke gasps. Her cheeks gradually became rosier from the impact. 

“Rian, I… I understand.” Deet could barely answer, the impact of his actions left her breathless. 

Deet pulled him up again for a moment, as much as she didn’t want him to stop. 

“We’re in this together. That’s how it’ll always be. Always.” she sighed contentedly, before their lips assembled in unison. 

...

That evening, Deet slept soundly. She was draped over Rian with blankets covering their bare forms. 

The next morning as the sun started to rise, Brea was outside the corridor. Due to Deet’s large ears, even half asleep, she was still able to hear Brea speaking to Gurjin. 

“I went to check on Deet last night but she wasn’t in her room…”

“I guess she and Rian made up then, hm?” Deet heard Gurjin tease. She could hear Brea giggling lightly. 

Deet giggled to herself, she knew she would be in for much gossip with Brea once the day officially started. For now, Deet closed her eyes and settled her head back down on Rian’s chest, holding onto him a little tighter. Who knew even with all the darkness and despair, she would end up so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to be bold like Gurjin.


End file.
